


Reception

by FutureThorn



Series: The Death Of Blue [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Loss, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Voltron returns to Earth, victorious in their battle against the Galran Empire, but without their original Blue Paladin.An alternate ending to the series.





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own VLD
> 
> Here is the last installment to the Death of Blue! Thank you so much for sticking with me all the way through to this point. I have a couple more updates over on the Life of Blue still to come, but other than that, we are in the home stretch for this universe.

Since Lance’s death, the paladins had come together far more focussed than ever before. Allura had become the Blue Paladin in the Cuban’s honor, but everyone knew that her connection to Blue would never be as strong as the one Lance held with the lion.

Still, with their determination to avenge their friend, the paladins of Voltron were able to defeat Zarkon and the Galra. When the war was finally over, it had taken everything they had to stop themselves from going directly back to Earth. As much as they wanted to go home, there were diplomatic meetings to attend and special awards to recieve.

When they finally were able to return to their home planet, there was yet another celebration scheduled for them. They had expected it. After all, why wouldn’t Earth want to celebrate the heroes that had saved the universe?

What they hadn’t expected was to see their families waiting for them at the reception. The Garrison had put together a wonderful arrival for the members of Voltron, bringing in the families of each of the teens who went missing that fateful night.

Pidge pulled away from their mother, giving the woman a moment to hug her husband and son that she hadn’t seen in years. It was at this time that Pidge noticed the family standing off to the side, their faces confused and distraught. With a sudden heart wrenching realization, Pidge knew who they were looking at.

It was the McClains.

No one had told them about Lance.

Moving over towards the family, Pidge took a deep breath in order to calm their emotions.

“Mrs. McClain?” they addressed the woman that Lance had described perfectly during every single one of his stories about her.

“Yes? You are Pidge Holt?”

“I am. Your son was one of my greatest friends. He flew the Blue Lion and was an amazing Paladin.”

“Was?”

“Lance… Lance got caught in a fight. We didn’t make it in time. I’m sorry.”

“No, not my mijo. My baby. No, he can’t be!” The tears that had been building as Pidge spoke came cascading down Mrs. McClain’s cheeks. Similarly, Pidge could see that the rest of the family were in various states of grief and tears in response to the news.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” Pidge repeated, not really knowing what else to say.

“Oh, come here,” the woman gestured, pulling Pidge into her arms for a tight hug. “You are not at fault, child. I do not blame you. Yes, my son is gone. Yes, I am sad. Yes, I miss him. But he got to see space. He fought for what he thought was right. He was a hero. And that needs to be enough.”

The two stood there for a while longer, holding each other tightly.

“Pidge?” At the sound of their name, the paladin released the woman in their arms and turned to look over where Shiro and the rest of their team had come to see what was happening.

“Shiro, this is Lance’s mom,” Pidge introduced, their head ducking down as they said their fallen friend’s name.

Stepping forward, Shiro addressed the woman in front of him, “Ma’am, I’m so sorry. He was my responsi-”

“No more of that now. I’ve already told Pidge here that none of you were at fault. My son was an amazing person. I’m glad that he got to be a part of something so important and exciting. My only request is that you tell us all about the adventures that my Lance took part in. I want to know the kind of man he became.”

By the end of her speech, all of Team Voltron was in tears. How could this woman simply forgive them? Still, her words of amnesty tore the chains of guilt that held them down, leaving them to cry in relief at their newfound emotional freedom.

“Come here, all of you,” Mrs. McClain gestured, pulling the entire team into a hug.

“How do you not hate me? I replaced your son!” Allura whispered through her tears as the team stepped back from the hug.

Placing her hands on Allura’s cheeks, Mrs. McClain lifted the girl’s head so that she could look the princess in the eyes. “I could never hate you, child. You honor my son by continuing what he set out to do. I am proud of you for stepping up to help. It’s what he would have wanted.”

Looking up to the rest of the team, she spoke again, this time to all of them. “Thank you. All of you. For being there for him. For fighting with him. And for bringing back the memories of him. Thank you. I couldn’t ask for my son to have had better friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for sticking with me through the time that I have been writing this series and the Life of Blue!
> 
> If you want to support me, see more of my work, or even request some prompts, please take a look at my Ko-fi! I can be found at https://ko-fi.com/captainthorncosplay
> 
> Thank you all once again for all your support!


End file.
